The present invention relates to an accessory mounting apparatus for a truck bed and in particular to an apparatus for mounting both a tonneau cover to a pick-up truck cargo box and for mounting one or more additional accessories to the cargo box above the tonneau cover.
A tonneau cover is often mounted over the cargo box of certain vehicles such as a pick-up truck to protect the interior of the cargo box and its contents. Tonneau covers are typically mounted to the cargo box by first installing a tonneau rail at the top of each of the cargo box walls. The rails include features for attaching the tonneau cover to the rails in such a manner that the rails are substantially covered by the tonneau cover, leaving the truck and tonneau cover with a neat appearance.
In many instances, however, it is desired to mount additional functional or cosmetic accessories to the cargo box above the tonneau cover. These accessories include such items such as a rear cab spoiler immediately behind the truck cab, a wing at the rear of the cargo box, side rails along the cargo box side walls, a bicycle or ski rack, etc. However, because the tonneau cover overlies the top of the pick-up box walls and the tonneau cover attaching rails, it is difficult or impossible to attach these additional accessories.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for mounting to a truck cargo box both a tonneau cover as well as additional accessories above the tonneau cover.
It is a feature of the mounting apparatus of the present invention to provide mounting brackets attached to the tonneau cover rails which extend outward, beneath the tonneau cover, and upwardly therefrom. The brackets provide an attachment point above the cover for the mounting of additional accessories. The mounting brackets include a lower horizontal wall disposed between the bottom wall of the rails and the top surface of the cargo box walls. This horizontal wall portion of the mounting bracket is preferably interfit with the tonneau cover rail so as to couple the mounting brackets to the rails.
In one embodiment of the mounting apparatus, separate clamps are used to clamp the tonneau cover rails to the cargo box. In another embodiment, the clamps are integrally formed with the mounting brackets as a single piece which is attached to the cargo box. The tonneau cover rails are then mounted to the brackets by the interfit connection between the brackets and the rails.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.